1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freefall winch system and method of operation for a crane or the like, and more particularly relates to a freefall system having a protective circuit, which system is capable of operating in the freefall mode only after the protective circuit has been actuated in a particular sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cranes having winches which are capable of being placed in a freefall mode are disclosed in patents such as United States patents to Olsen U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,735; Sugimoto 4,024,935 and Sugimoto 4,033,553.
Other United States patents such as Eckstein, Jr. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,702 and Berg 3,539,046 disclose winches controlled by clutches and brakes.